


Caleb's Prize

by DeodorantDodo



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, I just love my nasty old cowboy mkay, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Reader-Insert, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, forgive pls, idk Im bad at tagging these things, tagging as rape/non-con cus it starts out that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeodorantDodo/pseuds/DeodorantDodo
Summary: You've been in the Entity's realm for some time now, but you have never seen this place or met this new killer. He's an intimidating creature, with blood and torture on his mind and yet there's something about him that draws you in. Caleb takes out your companions one by one, and when he finally catches you, he decides he's worthy of a reward for his hard work...
Relationships: Caleb Quinn | The Deathslinger/Female Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	Caleb's Prize

**Author's Note:**

> hey hello there hi I'm bad at writing da sex but I wanna get better at it so gotta practice, ya know? ;__; 
> 
> Hope everyone's staying safe! <3

When you first woke up in the dust ridden town, you almost thought for a second that you were back in "the real world" again. You hadn't seen the sun ever since you got stuck here, but the first thing that met your eyes as you opened them was the warm glow from a sunset. You didn't have time to get your hopes up, however, as you looked around and saw the place was filled with deteriorated buildings, some even seeming to rot by the gables. Then you felt the Presence. The presence of whatever was holding this nightmare together, an evil, sadistic force of nature. It lingered in every place here, like a foul stench or smog rolling on the ground. It was here as well, so you knew you hadn't escaped this hell just yet. This must be but another place for you and the others to get tortured in. Tortured by the monsters, the killers. You looked around the town, searched the buildings for any sign of another victim or the more evil part. Hiding was of no use; you had learned that long ago. The monsters always seemed to find you, as if they could sniff out the fear reeking from you.

You walked along the dusty roads, taking in the view of the new place. It sure was alot warmer here than in the other places you'd been sent to while in this nightmare. The air almost had the certain kind of humidity to it like back home, almost. You kept your guard up, ready for whatever could come your way. You hadn't spotted any of those generators that usually were scattered over the areas, but when you rounded a corner of a small shack you heard the unmistakable clanking from someone working on one.

"Meg..." you sighed and sat down next to the red head girl to help her out. "I was afraid I was the only one here."

"This place doesn't seem as bad as the other ones", Meg commented, looking around to see if you had been followed by anyone or anything. "Even a bit warm here."

"Yeah", you agreed, also casting quick glances behind you now and then. "Have you seen anyone else?"

"I met up with Jake earlier. He was working on a generator by himself, said he didn't need help, as usual. Didn't see any... monsters, yet atleast."

The two of you continued working on the generator in silence, keeping your guard up. When your generator lit up and started running smoothly, you thought you heard something in the distance.

"What was that?" you asked and quickly got on your feet.

"I didn't hear anything?" Meg said, but jumped up as well and looked around cautiously. 

"It sounded almost like... a gunshot..." 

Merely seconds after you've said that, the loud noise was heard again and this time something came flying by you, only inches by your ear. Meg suddenly shrieked in terror and you saw she had been pierced by a sharp, long object, straight through her shoulder. You turned around and saw a tall, dark figure appearing a few meters away from you, chuckling menacingly.

"Y/N, help!" Meg screamed, and you instantly turned back to her but before you could help her, she was pulled away.

Literally. You saw in terror as she was pulled by a thick, sturdy chain connecting the spear that sat in her shoulder to the figure on the road in front of them. She screamed in fear and pain, struggling best as she could against the strong chain reeling her in towards her captor. You couldn't move. You stood and watched as the figure took a few steps towards Meg as it reeled her in, and when it got to her, it sliced her over the chest with its weapon. Another dark chuckle, as Meg fell silent to the ground with a loud thud. Then it looked up, straight at you. You met a pair of glowing, white eyes underneath the brim of a big hat. Suddenly, you felt your legs finally release from the shock that had frozen them in place, and in one swift movement you had turned around and sprinted away towards the big building in the middle of the street. You didn't look behind you, you only ran as hard as you could into the building and prayed that the monster didn't chase you. It had to be a new monster, nothing else could have struck such fear into your heart. You got behind a big, dusty counter and sat down on the floor, catching your breath and trying in vain to calm down. It had been a man; it hadn't looked anything like the monsters that usually hunted them. He had been tall, wearing what looked like a long, dark coat. He had a shotgun; you were certain it had been a shotgun in his hands. But, why did it have a chain and a spear? You shuddered and tried not to think of the look on Meg's face as she was penetrated by the long spear and dragged in towards her attacker. You didn't know if she had survived the slash to her chest, but it had looked like a deep wound. You closed your eyes and tried to calm your breathing. You had to move on, you had to find more generators to repair. You had to warn the others.

You never got a chance to warn the others. The man with the gun was swift in his work, taking down your peers one by one. The shots echoed through the silent air, sending the crows flying and making the screams of pain ring in the evening. He hooked them on the rusted meat hooks that graced the streets, you saved and in some miraculous way managed to avoid the spear coming flying towards you every time. But the wounds from the spear were deep, and you didn't know how to stop the bleeding efficiently. Claudette was much better at that, and you hadn't seen her yet so you assumed she hadn't been sent here. Soon both Meg and Jake were gone, and when you finally found Nea she was hiding behind one of the shacks at the far end of the town, bleeding out. You held her as she took her last breaths, and as she relaxed in your arms you closed her eyes and got up on shaky legs. You tried to push the tears down, as well as the panic starting to fill your chest, as you knew you only had one way out from here now. You hadn't managed to fix enough of the generators to power the big gates that usually lead you out from your torment, temporarily. You had seen the gates, so you knew the same twisted laws had to apply for this place as well as the others you were sent to here. If the gates weren't powered, you had to search for the trap door. There was almost always a trap door, a hatch, hiding somewhere in the big area, but finding it was not one of your strong suits. It could be anywhere, and here the grass was tall and dark and the bushes were many. It would take you ages to search the whole area, but you had no other choice. So, you took a couple of deep breaths and started sneaking around, trying to stay hidden between the buildings as well as you could. You were on your highest guard, keeping an eye out for the tall yet surprisingly quiet and sneaky man with the gun. You were sweating, your heart pounding in your chest as you searched for that square metal door on the ground. You tried your best not to alert any of the crows and vultures inhabiting the area, you didn't need them to give away your position to the killer. As you rounded the corner of a wagon on the road, your heart skipped a beat. There it was, just a few meters ahead! Barely visible in the dirt, covered by some grass and mud. You let out a sigh of relief and hurried towards it, your heart pounding in your ears.

"Leaving so soon?"

You froze in your tracks as the tall man, the killer, appeared from around the corner of a building in front of you. He took one big step up to the hatch, standing only a few inches from it now, staring down at you with a crooked grin. You swallowed hard, unable to move or tear your gaze from the cold, white eyes. Your heart felt like it was going to burst out from your chest, your pulse was almost deafening in your ears. This was it; you were dead meat now. The man looked down on the hatch at his feet, then looked back up at you.

"Not gonna open it, are ya?" he teased, and you felt your throat go completely dry.

His voice was dark and raspy, and it sent shivers down your spine. He sounded like he almost enjoyed this, having you trapped here with him. You did not intend to stick around, however, and forced yourself to turn heels and run away, once again. You sprinted towards the big building again, the "Dead Dawg Saloon" according to its sign, because you thought you could maybe find somewhere to hide there. You expected the sound of the shotgun firing and the spear to pierce through your skin any second, but somehow you made it into the saloon unharmed. Once inside, you quickly sneaked behind the counter of the bar, as you heard your pursuer approaching. You made yourself as small as possible and put a hand to your mouth in order to stop the loud, scared panting from giving your position away. When you heard the creaking of the floor boards at the entrance, you closed your eyes and tried desperately not to make any sound. You were sure, however, that your heart was beating through your chest by now, and that it must be loud enough to be heard.

"Now, where could this pussy cat have run off to?" you heard the killer ponder out loud, and as you heard his footsteps approach the bar counter you held your breath.

Did he know you were here? You kept quiet, listening out for any movement. Suddenly you heard the rustle of clothes and felt a sharp pain in your scalp as you got pulled up by the hair from your hiding spot. You shrieked, both in pain and fear, and heard the killer chuckle triumphantly as he pushed you with your back against the wooden counter and immediately aimed the spear of the gun at your throat. You froze, staring into the white eyes in terror while trying to hold down the small pleads that wanted to escape your lips. The man scoffed at your reaction, pushing the point of the spear just a little bit closer to your exposed throat.

"You sure were a hard one to catch, I gotta give ya that", he said, eyeing you. "Your little friends were like shooting fish in a barrel, but you, on the other hand... You always got away, didn't ya?"

You couldn't take your eyes off his. Your body had started feeling alot warmer, but your heart was still pounding from fear. Atleast that's what you assumed it was. Fear. Couldn't be anything else. The man had long, white hair, accompanied by a beard and a big scar on his cheek. You could smell him from where you stood, he smelled like sweat and whiskey. It was almost not that too bad of a smell, and you had to mentally kick yourself for even considering a killer smelling good.

"Taking a good look?" the man grinned, and you felt your face go red.You took a sharp breath and looked down on the spear still pointed towards your throat.

"P-Please, don't hurt me..." you whispered, and to this the man grinned wickedly.

"A birdie this hard to catch ain't something you throw away easily", he said.

He eyed you again, but this time his gaze was deeper. He trailed his gaze down to your breasts, that were a bit pushed outwards by you trying to move your neck as far back from the spear as possible. You felt your pounding heart skip a beat, and your mouth suddenly felt even dryer than before. Was he... checking you out? You saw his gaze go lower, to your thighs, and then back up to your face. He was definitely checking you out. You were sure this scenario couldn't get any weirder, but when you met his gaze again you suddenly felt a tingle in your pussy. And as if the man could almost sense this, his grin got bigger and he suddenly lifted the spear from your throat. You saw your chance, and took it, quickly darting away from the counter and towards the door. But the man caught up to you almost instantly.

"Not so fast, pussy cat!" he rumbled, wrapping his arms around your waist from behind and stopping you in your tracks.

You struggled against his grip, but he was much stronger than you, his big hands clawing at your waist and his arms tightening the grasp on you. You felt his warm body pressed up against your back, and if you weren't mistaken you thought yourself feel something pressing especially hard against your lower back... You gasped and tried to escape his grasp again, but in the blink of an eye he had you pushed up against the wooden walls, pinning you in place with a hard grip around your arms.

"Now, that's better..." he purred, burying his hungry eyes into yours.

You stared into the white eyes, your whole body trembling and your pulse pounding in your ears. Why were those eyes so hard to look away from? The man leaned in closer, up to your ear, his raspy breath tingling like little needles on your sweaty neck. You felt him nuzzle at your hair with a pleased hum, his trembling breath inhaling slightly.

"Such a heavenly scent ya got, lassie..."

Suddenly you felt his chapped lips starting to place kisses on your ear and neck, and this instantly gave you goosebumps. As much as you hated to admit it, it felt amazing. His warm breath smelt of tobacco and whiskey but god did this turn you on something incredible. You let out a trembling breath as he started stroking your hips with his hand, still pinning you to the wall with the other. You felt his hand sneaking to your thigh, caressing it gently before moving inwards, while he whispered:

"Now let's see what makes this lil' kitty purr, shall we?"

The next second you felt his hard grip on your crotch, and you couldn't help but gasp from the sensation when his long fingers pressed against the fabric of your jeans, teasingly pushing and pressing. The man chuckled with a pleased grin and the next second his lips were pressed against yours and you didn't struggle against it. You even kissed him back, letting out a little moan into his mouth as his hand got hungrier, starting to claw at the buttons of your jeans. This was really happening, huh? Not even in your wildest dreams had you thought about doing this with a killer, and as wrong as it felt and as scared as you should feel, you enjoyed it too much. You even let your tongue start to explore the man's mouth, making out with him as you would any normal human. Not a monster, but a human. You let your hands carefully wander up to play with his hair, hold him closer and you even dared to caress his cheek. The man had gotten your pants unbuttoned, and his hand was quick to get inside your panties. You gasped in pleasure as his long fingers started working your pussy, and the man let out a pleased grunt.

"Such a wet one already, huh? Maybe you weren't shakin' from only fear?"

Damn, he sure knew how to sweet talk. You almost melted already under his touch, and as his thumb started rubbing rough circles on your clit you moaned loudly and closed your eyes. You started squirming in his grip, but he suddenly stopped and pulled his fingers out from you. You groaned in irritation and opened your eyes to look at him, meeting his pleased grin and devilish eyes.

"Don't you worry, lil' kitty, Caleb's gonna give you more than that", he said, and you looked down to see him unbuckling his belt.

Caleb? Was that his name? You had no idea the killers could have names. You decided to get out of your jeans and quickly slid them down to the floor and stepped out from them, biting your lip in anticipation whilst doing so. The man, Caleb, watched you with hungry eyes.

"Atta girl..." he murmured, the naughty compliment sending shivers down your whole body.

You hadn't had a good fuck in a while, and hoped this bloodthirsty man would take you to town now. Caleb took out his hard cock and gave it a few strokes, without taking his eyes off you. Then he quickly grabbed a hold of your butt cheeks and lifted you up from the ground with surprising strength and swiftness. You were quick to wrap your legs around his waist, your back secured against the wall so you didn't fall backwards. Caleb held you up with one arm and guided his cock into you. Once he got inside, he took a hold of your ass with both hands and rammed into you full force, causing you to gasp out loud. He changed his stance and then started thrusting into you with a steady pace, his cock hitting your sweet spot with every thrust. You moaned and clawed into the thick leather of his jacket, and he caught your mouth with his and started making out with you deeply. You heard him grunt and occasionally moan into the kisses, this caused you to get even more riled up. You dug your nails into his back, as he picked up his pace even more, pounding into you even harder. You held him close and moaned into his neck as you felt yourself nearing.

"F-Fuck, fuck, fuck..." you panted.Caleb grunted and bit down on your neck, banging into you so hard you were sure the walls were shaking. You came with a pleased cry, and Caleb came not shortly after with a sharp moan, breathing heavily and collapsing over you, pressing his sweaty body up against yours. You held each other close while catching your breath together, until Caleb moved away from you to wipe himself off and buckle his belt again. He eyed you as you wiped the sweat off your forehead, reaching for your jeans on the floor.

"I was right, you were worth the chase", Caleb chuckled, and you felt yourself blush as you gave him a quick smile before putting your pants back on.

Caleb walked over to the bar counter and grabbed his shotgun. For a split second, you wondered if he was going to shoot you after all, but he only swung it over his shoulder and gave you a smirk. Then he walked over to you, grabbing your cheek and leaning in close to your face.

"Hope to see more of you around here, lil' kitty..." he murmured, then gave you a peck on the lips before walking out from the saloon and leaving you alone.

You heard his steps get fainter as he walked away, and you remained standing on the saloon floor for a couple of seconds before realizing you should probably get out from here now. The others might wonder where you were. You cast a last glance over at where Caleb had walked away, but the road outside the saloon was empty, save from a few tumbleweeds rolling around in the faint wind. What a strange place this was, indeed, you thought to yourself, as you started walking towards the hatch.


End file.
